


You've Got Message, From SH

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Holmes Brothers, Text Post
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apa kabar diet? —SH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Message, From SH

**Day 135**

Apa kabar diet?

 

**Day 140**

Berhenti memata-mataiku.

 

**Day 142**

_FOR GODS SAKE!_

 

**Day 143**

Dear _Brother_ ,

Oke. Aku akan mengirimkan email padamu, _puas_? Setiap hari. Satu kali aku akan memberimu kabar. _God help me_. Kau pikir aku masih anak kecil? Aku tidak butuh pengawasanmu, Mycroft. Sekarang, kumohon dengan sangat, berhenti membuat kamera CCTV di jalanan mengikutiku!

 

**Day 144**

Ada seseorang yang mau berbagi flat denganku! _Ha_!

Aku pindah ke 221B Baker Street. Tunggu, buat apa aku mengatakannya. Kau pasti sudah tahu. _Cih_. Salam dari Mrs. Hudson. ‘ _Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu kakakmu, Sherlock. He’s such a lovely man,’_ katanya. Err. Pardon? ‘Lovely man’? Mrs. Hudson sudah semakin tua.

PS. Kau pikir aku tidak bakal menyadari ada kamera pengawas di sini? Please, Mycroft, singkirkan yang ada di kamar, di balik rak, di pintu masuk, dan di belakang lemari baju.

PPS. Dan jangan ubah urutan bukuku!

 

**Day 145**

Oh, Mycroft.

Serius? Menculik Watson? Trik itu sudah tidak lucu lagi. Lestrade saja tidak termakan oleh bujukanmu, apa yang membuatmu yakin John akan? Dia tidak sebodoh itu, lagipula. Well, ya, dia bodoh. Semua orang bodoh. John Watson hanya lebih _menarik_ dibanding yang lainnya. Dia kagum pada deduksiku, kau tahu? Haha. Ingat waktu aku membeberkan semua hal tentang Lestrade hanya dari rambut peraknya dan dia memukulku? Aku melakukan hal yang sama pada John dan dia bilang ‘ _Briliant!_ ’

Strange one, he is.

Omong-omong, bisa kau pecat Anderson dari Scotland Yard? Dia membuat IQ semua orang jadi berkurang.

 

**Day 146**

Aku bosan.

Bilang ke Lestrade untuk memberiku lebih banyak kasus.

 

**Day 147**

John Watson menulis blog.

Tidak penting.

Kemana Lestrade? Kau apakan dia? Tidak ada kasus dalam dua hari? _Cih_.

 

**Day 148**

_A Study in Pink._

John Watson menulis blog tentang kasus _ku_ sekarang, dan memberi judul yang... sama sekali tidak bermutu. Kasus Pink? Siapa yang mau membaca tulisan macam itu, eh?

PS. Tidak, Mycroft. Aku tidak akan menulis panjang lebar kalau memang tidak perlu. Sama sekali tidak ada kasus, apa yang kau mau tahu? Aku sarapan di tempat Angelo. Mrs. Hudson membuat steak dan teh untuk makan siang. John Watson mengajakku ke restoran Cina barusan.

 

**Day 149**

Lestrade datang dan memberiku file kasus Permata Jaria. _No thanks_. Tidak menarik.

Eh. _Tunggu_.

 

**Day 196**

HA! PENCURIAN BARANG ANTIK! ESKPOR ILEGAL, MYCROFT! BERTERIMAKASIHLAH PADAKU!

 _Kencan_. Menurutmu apa itu? Dua orang melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama, kan? Itu kan yang kulakukan dengan John? Psh. Dia mengelak, _darling Brother_. John bilang bukan. Tapi, hey! Aku suka John. Dia bisa kusuruh semauku dan tidak pernah protes.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyimpannya sampai aku bosan.

PS. Tebak apa judul kasusnya di blog John? _The Blind Baker_. Snort.

 

**Day 196**

Ah, ya, kau benar. John bukan barang.

 

**Day 200**

Orang-orang itu bodoh. Susunan kalimat mereka salah. _Grammar_ mereka salah. Hanya mendengarkannya saja sudah membuatku merasa kasihan. _Bodoh_. Bayangkan jika _Mummy_ mendengar mereka, Mycroft. Bayangkan! _Mummy_!

DAN AKU BOSAN!

Paksa Lestrade untuk memberiku kasus, Mycroft! _Sekarang_!

PS. Yang masalah Rusia itu? Belarus? Mycroft, bilang ke Lestrade kalau itu jelas-jelas _pembunuhan_. Tidak menarik. Beri aku yang lain.

PPS. Tidak ada yang aneh, kan, dengan menyimpan kepala di lemari es? Atau potongan jari? God, _kau_ menyimpan kadaver utuh di rumah. Aku cuma menyimpan bagian kecilnya saja dan John sudah marah.

PPPS. LALU KENAPA KALAU AKU TIDAK PEDULI APA BUMI MENGITARI MATAHARI ATAU MATAHARI MENGITARI BULAN ATAU BULAN TIDAK BERPUTAR? PLEASE, ITU INFORMASI YANG TIDAK PENTING. Kau setuju denganku, kan, Mycroft?

 

**Day 201**

Bom, Mycroft! _Briliant_! Oh, god, I love this!

PS. Jangan datang ke 221B. Aku tahu kau akan datang. Dan aku tidak peduli dengan kasus penting _nasional_ -mu, dear Brother. Selidikilah sendiri. Dan jangan berikan filenya ke John—ah, tentu saja kau _sudah_ melakukannya.

PPS. Apa kabar diet?

 

**Day 209**

_Jim Moriarty_.

 


End file.
